Zeltrax
Terrance "Smitty" Smith was a former friend of Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer who was thought to have been killed in an accident. However, his heavily injured body was recovered by Mesogog, who turned him into the ruthless cyborg known as Zeltrax and became a major antagonist to the Dino Rangers Biography Early Life Terrance "Smitty" Smith was once a partner of Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer. At some point, Tommy and Smitty were up for the same job, and Mercer chose Tommy over Smitty. Smitty went to work for a different company, where, during an explosion at his lab, he was grievously injured. Mesogog found his ruined body and rebuilt him with cybernetic technology into a black armored cyborg. As Zeltrax As Zeltrax, he is bent only on gaining revenge on Tommy and holds him responsible for the recent tragic events in his life, including his near fatal accident. During his attempts at revenge, he inadvertently created a clone "son" named Goldenrod. Goldenrod proved a powerful adversary to the Rangers, but was destroyed by Tommy, increasing Zeltrax' hatred of the Black Ranger. After a second near fatal experience, because of his master's plans, Zeltrax mutinied against Mesogog and went out on his own. Zeltrax later gained a super powered form through the special underground spring that flowed beneath the Tree of Life. In the final episode of Dino Thunder, Zeltrax kidnaps Elsa (who was reverted to a normal human being after her powers were sacrificed by Mesogog to power his trans-mutation cannon) and invades the Rangers' base. Then, with the aid of the Triptoids, Zeltrax built his giant Zelzord, where Elsa is held hostage. Zeltrax uses his Zelzord to demolish Reefside, but Tommy battles Zeltrax along with Kira who rescues Elsa just in time before the Zelzord is finally obliterated by the self-destruction of the Rangers' Dinozords. Elsa is saved, and Zeltrax was eventually destroyed by Tommy and Kira. SPD Encounter Zeltrax also appeared in the Dino Thunder/SPD team up episode, Wormhole, which is set before the Dino Rangers' final battles. During the episode, Zeltrax reluctantly joined forces with Emperor Gruumm who had traveled back in time through a temporal wormhole. Together they fought the Dino Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers. Despite Gruumm's aid, Zeltrax was defeated by a double-team from Tommy and Anubis Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger. Zeltrax then retreated and left the Tyrannodrones he had to their doom. Personality At first Terrance "Smitty" Smith was kind, harmless and polite man, who was good friend of Tommy and Anton. But after the accident, when he was rebuild by Mesogog, he became brutal, cold and ruthless cyborg. He was obsessed with hate to Tommy and wanted to destroy the Dino Rangers at any cost. Zeltrax was arrogant, stubborn and confident warrior with contempt to his enemies. However, despite his negative side, Zeltrax was noble, honorable and honest warrior, not lacking codex of honor and dignity and could show pity to his opponents, as well respect and fair play. He also felt romantic affection to Elsa. Zeltrax was faithful to Mesogog and loved him as father, but then he betrayed him and lost his loyalty to his former master. When Tommy discovered that Zeltrax was Smitty, he felt pity for his old friend and thought he still could save him, but Zeltrax didn't believe in it. However, Zeltrax still possessed a soul and something kind left. Also Zeltrax geniunely loved his son Goldenrod and was extremely sad when he perished. However, in the end of the series, after his death, it is implied that they reunited in the afterlife. Family *Goldenrod: Son Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' As one of the main antagonists of Dino Thunder, Zeltrax is far stronger than any monster or even Elsa. He is surpassed only by Messogog himself. When he tied Ethan up with his tractor beam, he was strong enough to slam him hard against a wall with a swipe of his hand. When fighting Tommy over the Raptor Eggs, he kicked Tommy in the hand hard enough to send him spinning back a bit. A single shove was enough to knock Tommy back at least a dozen feet. When figbting Connor at the Island Fortress, he could run forward with enough force to slam him into a console. When fighting the newly morphed Tommy, Zeltrax was able to knock back the new Ranger with a single kick. After some sword to sword combat was echanged, a kick from a jumping Zeltrax made Tommy slide backwards a significsant distance. A single shove of his shield was enough to make Tommy stumble back whilst a single blow to Tommy's knee sent him absolutely flying. *'Durability/Reformation:' As one of the main villains, as well as being a heavily armoured cyborg, Zeltrax can take a lot of powerful hits and be unfazed. He was able to be blasted by the Z-Rex Blaster, as well as explode from the attack, and be unfazed. When the Thundersaurs Megazord destroyed his Aerial Assault Craft, his cockpit exploded many times in his face yet he was unfazed. When he fought Connor on his Dino Cycle, and then they leapt at each other, a massive kick to his stomach from Connor just knocked him down without causing significant harm. When fighting in the Island Fortress, a kick to his behind only knocked him sideways. A massive slash across his chest by Connor's Thundermax Sabre simply made him pose for some reason. After knocking down the newly morphed Tommy, Zeltrax was kicked in the helmet and knocked down but got straight back up. Being kicked in his back by Tommy during thier first duel did nothing. A single kick, which sent him flying and slamming into a metal wall, and he was able to recover quickly. An elbow to his torso had no effect on him either. **'Resilience:' After being blasted by the Z-Rex Blaster, Zeltrax was able to get straight back up. After being kicked in the "helmet/head", he got straight back up. After being kicked into that wall, he was able to get back up almost immediately afterwards. *'Tractor Beam:' Zeltrax can flash his "eyes" and fire a purple tractor beam from his left hand. This was powerful enough to let him lift up Ethan and slam him against a wall several times. **'Injurious Effect:' When he first wrapped Ethan up in the beam, it caused him visible pain. *'Helmet Blasts:' Zeltrax can fire purple energy blasts from either side of his "head/helmet." These were powerful enough to take Connor, Ethan, and Kira down in one hit. *'Teleportation:' Zeltrax can summon a green portal above him and go into it to transport to any location at will. Abillities *'Master Swordsman-'''Zeltrax is an absolute master of the sword. He can easily overpower the core Dino Rangers but is no match for Tommy or Trent. *'Master Combatant-'Zeltrax is amazing at hand to hand combat, able to easily overpower the three main Dino Rangers whilst being on par with Tommy although he was outmatched by Trent. Arsenal *'Sword-'Zeltrax has a large sword to aid him in combat **'Lightning Blasts-'Zeltrax can fire blue lightning from his sword. They were powerful enough to cause small explosions (although those were only in the background). A single blast was enough to wipe out Tommy whilst Zeltrax fought alongside Donkeyvac. *'Shield-'Zeltrax carries an industructable shield to defend him whilst he is fighting his enemies. A full force kick from Tommy did nothing, despite it knocking back Zeltrax. Being smacked by Elsa's sword did no damage or even dent it. *'Axe- On occasion, Zeltrax has used an axe to fight instead of his sword. It is unknown why he switched weapons. *'''Double-Bladed 'Spear '- As Super Zeltrax, he wielded a double-bladed spear as his weapon. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Zeltrax was played by James Gaylyn. Notes *Zeltrax's armor is the only villain suit from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to be used regularly. However, Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa appeared in Thunder Storm as the guards of Lothor. *Zeltrax's weapon alternate between the axe and the blue-bladed sword. *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart which was an enchanted armor that was passed down between people when another person defeated the one who wielded it, Zeltrax was a singular villain whose armor was created as a cybernetic replacement for his original body. *Unlike many other villainously altered former friends or family in Power Rangers, there never seemed to be any real chance of reaching Smitty. There were occasional indications that Smitty's resentment of Tommy pre-dated the accident, thus making him a less likely candidate for redemption. This and also with the death of his son Goldenrod at the hands of Tommy and his Brachio staff. *In Polish he is called Black Knight. *Zeltrax is similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Like Vader, he had serious life threatening injuries to his body which forced him to wear a life support suit. **However, due to Smitty nearly dying in his lab when it exploded, he can also be seen as similar to Davros, the creator of the Daleks, from Doctor Who, the lore there being that Davros was crippled in his laboratory when it was blown up by Thals. *Zeltrax's Super Sentai counterpart takes on an evolved form (as seen in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends), it's suit was used for Snide, a key villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Snide's relation to Zeltrax is unknown, assuming he is not even related to Zeltrax at all. Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 2: Day of the Dino Part 2 **Episode 3: Wave Goodbye **Episode 5: Back in Black **Episode 6: Diva in Distress **Episode 7: Game On **Episode 8: Golden Boy **Episode 9: Beneath the Surface **Episode 10: Ocean Alert **Episode 11: White Thunder Part 1 **Episode 12: White Thunder Part 2 **Episode 13: White Thunder Part 3 **Episode 14: Truth and Consequences **Episode 16: Burning at Both Ends **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan **Episode 20: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel **Episode 21: Copy That **Episode 22: Triassic Triumph **Episode 23: A Star is Torn **Episode 28: The Passion of Conner **Episode 29: Isn't it Lava-ly **Episode 36: A Test of Trust **Episode 37: Thunder Struck Part 1 **Episode 38/Finale: Thunder Struck Part 2 * Power Rangers SPD **Episode 35: Wormhole }} See Also *Special Duty Officer Barizorg - Villain with a similar concept from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger References Category:PR Villains Category:Dino Thunder Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Generals Category:Mesogog's army Category:Main PR Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:PR Scientists Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses